


A Second Chance

by Jujuka



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel was alone since the death of Gabi,but one day he meets Adam .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

 

 Nigel knows himself very well. He has bad temper, is impulsive, propense to violence. Obsessed with the things he owns or wants to own, nothing can stop him from get and keep what is his.

  
 Victor tried to keep him from his Gabi, he was force to maintain a distance because of the damn tape, and of course, there was Charlie fucking Countryman. In the end he almost gets shot and dead, his wife ran away with that fucker and now Nigel is alone. He lost what was his. No, she is his, he won't give up on her, never. Until death do us part.

 

 

  Nigel's phone rings, taking him out of his reverie. He sighs, blows smoke from his mouth and answered.

-What´s up Darko, any news on my wife, Nigel almost shouts on the phone, anxious to get Gabi back to him.

  
-OK Nigel, I need you to calm down, Darko said trying to placate the fury that will come at any time.

 

-Calm down? I need to calm down from what?WTF is going on Darko!He is now shouting, spittle flying from his mouth.

  
-Nigel, the guys fucked up, they.., Gabi and Charlie tried to escape, they are dead, man, Gabi is dead. I am sorry, i already took care of these morons. I told them to only kill Countryman but...

  
-GABI IS DEAD? My Gabi..? Nigel is in shock, he did not anticipate this outcome.

-.....

-Nigel ends the call, trows the phone on the wall, the phone crashes. He is empty.

 

  
 Weeks pass with Nigel dazed, trying to find a reason to live without his love. He appeases the pain on alcohol and drugs but eventually he tires from the overindulgence and wakes up to his reality. Gabi is gone and she will not return to him.

  
-Well, at least it was until death do us part, Nigel mutters to himself, humorless.

 

 Nigel decides to move on, Gabi is dead, she died before she could be happy with Countryman. Maybe he will find a new love. Who knows?! The right person could be anywhere, but Bucharest is over to him, too many memories and he and Darko always wanted to expand their business anyway. Where he would go now? He needs to talk to Drako right away.

 

 After extense research, contacts and negotiations, they decided to choose California. So to California Nigel will go.

 

   
 Their new business in California is finally settling. Nigel doesn't delay to get acquaint to the business and the logic of this place. He was born to it, It is in his veins the talent to deal with these activities related to drugs and guns.Everything is fine but Nigel misses something, someone to love, to obsesses with. The problem is that nobody seems to compare with his deceased wife. No one beautiful and perfect like her.

 

 Nigel is smoking his fifth cigar when hears a flat voice:

-You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health.

  
-WTF, motherfucker, what you have to do with my business?! Nigel hisses, turning to glare to the source of his annoyance. He almost chokes. This man is beautiful. The blue eyes. The curly brown hair, his pink lips and the air of innocence. Nigel is shaken. He knows what is this feeling. He is thoroughly fucked up.

  
\- My mom is not... wasn't a whore, as far as i know, i was little when she died, but you shouldn't t curse others' mother. Adam said it so quickly that Nigel got his head a little dizzy .

 

  -Ahh.. I am sorry Darling for my big mouth. I just don't like people telling me to stop smoking, the lungs are mine you know, if i want to screw up  my lungs, that's my problem, don't you agree?! So,I'm Nigel , pleasure to meet you, and you are? Nigel has a big smile on his face, a smile he uses to flirt.

  
_He looks like a big cat, ah! The Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland_ , Adam thought, smiling to himself.

  
-My name is Adam, and the smoke you blow hits my lungs if I am close to you as I am now .

 

 -I'm sorry Gorgeous,I will not blow cigarette smoke in your direction again.

 

 -Why you keep saying that i am gorgeous or your darling, i am not such things. Adam's brow is creased . Nigel thinks he's cute when he looks a little confused .

 

 - But you are gorgeous and I hope one day you will be really my darling, Nigel purrs. _He really looks like a cat!_

  
 - Nigel, are you, are you hitting on me? Because I am not good about reading emotion on people's faces. but it looks like you are flirting with me.

 

 The night began to cool and Adam has a lovely blush on her cheeks . Nigel wants to kiss your whole face!

 

 -Yes, Darling, I am flirting with you. Are you interested? Nigel arches a brow, smiling like a predator about to catch his prey. Adam shudders.

  
-Oh , well .. I think you are a very attractive man. Nigel almost chokes on his cigarette when he heard Adam's praise . He is so honest and direct . 

 

-So, if I ask you out will you accept? _Yes! Say yes, Goddammit!_

 

\- Yes, I would like to go out with you Nigel. Adam is happy, because since his breakup with Beth nobody had shown interest in him , but now finally someone was interested in him and invited him to go on a date . Someone very handsome.

 

-Great! And where would you like to go, Angel? Adam's face lit up.

 

 -How about we do a picnic in the park and I take my telescope to observe the stars? and I cook Mac and cheese for us to eat ? Adam's whole body shows signs of his excitement: his smile , his hands waving around, his voice . _I think I'll get addicted to it very quickly_ , Adam does not need a cello or a red hair to enchant Nigel. He is all lovely !

 

Their first month of dating is really magical for Nigel. He learned quickly Adam's preferences and did everything to make him smile. Trips to the museum, to the park. Dinner with mac and cheese. Cuddles on the couch. And stargazing of course. Adam is so refreshing with his sincerity and simplicity.  
  
Adam likes Nigel fitting to his routine life. His boyfriend is understandable and patient with him. Nigel can understand the needs that Adam has to keep his routine. Nigel is hot, big and strong.

  
  
_“-You look like a bear Nigel, Adam giggles._  
  
_-A bear Darling, I thought I looked like a cat? Nigel question contentedly stroking Adam's curls. The two are lying on the bed, tangled in each other._  
  
_-A cat and a bear then, Adam chuckles._  
  
_-where does the part of my resemblance to bears?_  
  
_\- You are big and fluffy like a bear._  
  
_\- am i?_  
  
_-Yes, your chest hair is fluffy and comfy, Adam yawns._  
  
_-Oh, my chest hair,hum.. nice.”_

  
 Nigel is very happy with Adam and he will do everything to keep everything the way it is.

 God help those who dare to cross the path of the two. No loser will get in their way. Adam will not break his heart,he is too pure to do so. This time will be different,Nigel will not let his business get close to Adam. Because this was the big problem with Gabi . He will keep Adam in a safe bubble and he will not want to escape Nigel .

 

 Nigel is a man made to love, he can not be happy without someone to love. And Adam seems to have come straight from the stars into his arms. His second chance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
